Kana
Kana (カンナ Kanna in the Japanese version) is a playable character Fire Emblem Fates. Either he or she is the child of the Avatar as well as the grandchild of Mikoto. Kana's in game gender is the opposite of the Avatar's gender. Male Kana is voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki in the Japanese version and by Laura Faye Smith in the English version. Female Kana is voiced by Satomi Sato in the Japanese version and by Danielle Judovits in the English version. Profile Kana is the child of the Avatar, the grandchild of Mikoto and Anankos, and the sibling of Lilith. If the male Avatar is married to Azura, then Shigure becomes the female Kana's brother. Otherwise they are the cousin of Shigure and Azura. Male Kana can be the brother of all children, but Shigure. Shortly after being born, Kana was placed in the Deeprealms for their safety so they could be raised free from the war between Hoshido and Nohr. From time to time, the Avatar and their spouse would come over and visit to make sure that Kana was okay. After several years in the Deeprealms, Kana grew excited when they learned that the Avatar was going to pay them a visit. In Kana's Paralogue, their excitement for the Avatar's visit is cut short by a sudden attack by some invaders. However, as fate would have it, the Avatar arrives just in time to save them. The Avatar tells them to flee to safety, but the enemy invaders are too much for them to handle. Kana refuses to leave and, in their rage of seeing the Avatar hurt, degenerates into a dragon, revealing that they inherited the Avatar's transformation ability. However, the Avatar is not given much time to recover from the news as more reinforcements show up. The Avatar and their forces quickly defeat the enemy invaders before Kana could fully degenerate. After the battle, Kana is calmed back into their human form. Though afraid that the Avatar will be upset by their sudden rage, the Avatar is more proud than upset. However they warn Kana that without a Dragonstone, which Azura crafted one for them, they could lose themselves once more. Although the Avatar does not want them to come along because of their tender-young age, Kana's fear of them never returning again if trouble occurs again convinces the Avatar to allow them to join them on their journey. In their default ending, "the divine Kana" becomes worshiped as a god-like entity in later generations. In the DLC Heirs of Fate, both Kana's appear as separate individuals, playable characters and main characters alongside Shigure. Both wield different forms of Yato. In the first chapter, the female Kana joins with the Hoshidan children to fight Invaders, while a male Kana as a dragon joins the Nohr children to escape Invaders in the second. Personality In general, Kana's personality is most comparable to that of most children; constantly cheerful, has a big imagination and is extremely enthusiastic however they tend to get really emotional and they hate being referred to as a child and the thought of growing up. Kana absolutely adores the Avatar and aspires to be like them and, just like the Avatar, Kana walks around barefoot, is perpetually optimistic, and may apologize after attacking. They are also more clever than they lets on, just like the Avatar, and isn't above using people's pre-conceived notions of their ditziness to hide it, although this is only revealed in Female Kana's S-support with Dwyer. Although they are naturally cheerful, happy and frank, they really have a dislike of being alone. Kana's support dialogue with their mother is the same regardless of gender. In their C-Support, Kana collects a bunch of flowers they picked and brings them to their mother. Although she is thankful for their kindness she advises them not to pick any more, so that they don't "hurt" the flowers because they are living things as well. In their B-Support, Kana brings their mother to a flower field that reminds them of their mother. Male Kana shows the Avatar a white flower field, while Female Kana shows her mother flowers whose colour differs depending on who her mother is and what hair colour, special trait or important role they may have. For Sakura, she shows her namesake flower. Eventually, their mother surprises Kana in their A-Support by presenting to them a book containing the flowers they had given her pressed onto the pages and Kana thanks her, then the two promise to make more memories together. They love playing with their Dragonstone as it is a precious gift from the Avatar. Their birthday is April 19. Their personalities are somewhat different depending on gender: Male Kana Male Kana feels more of a need to prove himself, though still tries to help in anyway he can. In his C-Support with his father, Kana is upset because he feels that his mother is treating him like a child (ironically) even though he wants to help her. Because of this, Kana challenges his father to see who can receive the most "Thank Yous" and/or blessings from the Avatar. In their B-Support, the two end up discovering that they have received the same amount. After learning this, Kana's father realizes that he too was treating his son like a child, and sees that he has been helping out a lot more than he had thought. In their A-Support, Kana is upset because his mother is still treating him like a child. Seeing his son's distress, Kana's father tells him that it is natural for a parent to fawn over their child because they love them, and that they will undoubtedly begin to feel lonely once their child stops depending on them. Then, in hopes of pleasing both his son and wife, Kana's father tells him that he should sleep together with his mother that night. Delighted, Kana asks his father if he, too, would sleep with his mother and him so that they can bond as a family (much to his father's embarrassment). Female Kana Female Kana loves to help others in anyway she can, especially around her father. She is particularly prone to crying in an instant. Female Kana's loneliness is actually crippling enough that she cries whenever she's alone, as shown in her supports with Forrest, but she nonetheless tries to keep up a cheerful demeanor in front of the rest of the army. In her C-Support with the Avatar, Kana is busy doing errands for people to save money. Although the Avatar asks her if she wants help, she rejects and refuses to tell him what she intends to buy with the money she is saving. In her B-Support, Kana buys him a ring since the other royal family siblings have a ring of their own except for him. Grateful for her gift, in their A-Support, the Avatar buys her a ring of her own. Although the ring is too big for her at the moment, they decide to put it on a piece of string as a necklace until she can wear it properly. The Avatar promises to keep on being a family, much to Kana's delight. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Breath - C |Item= Draconic Rage Offspring Seal }} As an Enemy Male Kana Xenologue 17 - Heirs of Fate 3: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Female Kana Xenologue 18 - Heirs of Fate 4: Light's Sacrifice |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates * These are their default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother/Father's growth rates (not Avatar's) + Kana's growth rates) ÷ 2 + Class growth rates. |30% |35% |30% |40% |45% |45% |25% |25% |} Supports Male Kana Supports Romantic Supports* * Midori * Sophie Hoshido * Mitama * Caeldori * Rhajat * Selkie Nohr * Soleil * Nina * Ophelia * Velouria *Note: They can all also be his sister. Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Kana's father *Kana's sibling *Shiro (can also be his brother) *Siegbert (can also be his brother) *Percy (can also be his brother) Female Kana Supports Romantic Supports * Shigure (can also be her brother) * Dwyer Hoshido * Shiro * Kiragi * Asugi * Hisame Nohr * Siegbert * Forrest * Percy * Ignatius Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) *Kana's mother *Midori *Mitama *Selkie *Velouria Class Sets Male Kana Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets Inheritance from Mother |} Inheritance from Father |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Buddy Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Marriage Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Female Kana Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets Inheritance from Father |} Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} '*'Kana can inherit one of the following skills only from Azura or Azura's daughter if they are in the last slot of their equipped skills at the end of Kana's Paralogue: * Luck +4 * Voice of Peace * Foreign Princess Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *Class varies depending on what secondary class you chose when creating your Avatar. Overall Base Class Kana has the most variety in their stat growths and caps depending on the Boon and Bane stat determined for the player's Avatar at the start of the game, alongside their ability to S-Support any opposite gender characters, including non-marriagable first generation units and other children characters. Unless the player wants to create a Kana to fulfill a specific role, they overall end result of any Kana is rather mixed. Kana always inherits and starts off as a Nohr Prince/ss, starting them off with both Nobility to boost their experience gain and Dragon Fang for a solid attacking stat. Kana, upon recruitment already comes with a Dragonstone on their own which carries the same benefits and risks the Avatar has when using it. However, Kana gains an extra incentive to use their dragonstone as their personal skill, Draconic Heir, which essentially grants them a 15% HP regen whenever they have it equipped at the start of the player's turn. Expect Kana to be an Avatar 2.0 unit with certain stat growth and cap changes thanks to the Avatar's spouse. Like the Avatar, Kana needs to be cautious of Wyrmslayer units as they deal effective damage against them, regardless of their current class. The Nohr Prince/ss has two promotions; Nohr Noble and Hoshido Noble. Nohr Noble is only accessible in the Conquest and Revelation route. It gives them access to tomes/scrolls for a ranged magical option. The class' skills revolve around offensive presence with Draconic Hex to reduce the stats of enemies that engage them and Nohrian Trust, giving them access to their partner's skills during battle. Hoshido Noble is only accessible in the Birthright and Revelation route and focuses on supportive tactics highlighted by their new usage of Staves and Rods. Dragon Ward gives adjacent allies the chance to shave off damage and Hoshidan Unity helps boost their skill activation rates. While playing Conquest and Birthright cements them into a particular role due to the route exclusivity of their promotions, Revelation allows the player to decide their ultimate final class to suit whatever playstyle they desire from them. Inheritance In essence, due to the Avatar's ability to befriend all other units, marry whatever opposite-gendered spouse they desire to make Kana, and choose any non-special class as their secondary, Kana has a wide range of classes to either finish as or access to nearly every skill in the game with some help from either the player's own marriage, friendship seal set ups, or through help from the Unit Logbook. It should be noted however that access to the Kitsune class requires the Avatar to marry Kaden or Selkie, Wolfskin class requires their marriage to either Keaton or Velouria, and Female Kana has direct access to Villager class from Mozu. Azura can pass down any of her Songstress skills except for Inspiring Song either directly to Female Kana as her daughter or through Shigure and any of his potential siblings depending on what skill they inherited from her to pass down to both genders of Kana. Overall, Kana can make a great taskmaster, though some player manipulations may be required to achieve a certain result. Quotes Refer to Kana/Quotes. Possible Endings Male Kana ; Kana - Dragon Spawn : Generations on, people would call him the dragon god incarnate and tell stories of how the divine Kana would transform into a dragon to save people. But really he was just a boy who loved his mother. ; Kana and Nina : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Kana and Ophelia : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Kana and Selkie : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Kana and Velouria : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. ; Kana and Midori : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Kana and Caeldori : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. Female Kana ; Kana - Dragon Spawn : Generations on, people would call her the dragon god incarnate and tell stories of how the divine Kana would transform into a dragon to save people. But really she was just a girl who loved her father. ;Kana and Percy : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Kana is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: *B02-041HN *B02-042N *B02-091HN *B02-092N *B03-062R *B03-086R Etymology Kanna can have multiple meanings in Japanese depending on the characters used, such as, Kanna (鉋), meaning "Japanese Plane" or Kanna (環奈) meaning "Ringing Beauty" or "A Beautiful Ring" which could be a reference to their sweet, gentle and kind nature, as well as their cry in their dragon form or call to their parents. It also may be based on a Canna, which is a type of flower that grows in the summer. Trivia * Kana's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem Awakening was first released in Japan. * Male Kana is the third playable male character who can use Dragonstones after the Male Avatar and Bantu. * Kana is the second dragon-blooded character that can freely shapeshift parts of their body into their dragon forms, including changing their body parts in different ways like shifting their hand into a sharp spear or a dragon like mouth that they can shoot their dragonbreath. The Avatar is the first to possess this ability. * Both Kanas share their Japanese voice actors, Nobunaga Shimazaki and Satomi Sato, with Fates' Avatar. ** Female Kana shares her English voice actress, Danielle Judovits, with Mitama as well as one of the female Avatar's voice sets. * Kana was voted as the 32nd most popular male character and the 34th most popular female character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * In the English version, Kana's S supports may end platonically, rather than romantically, likely due to their young age (despite the developers intending Kana to be portrayed as a young teen instead of a child). Their platonic S supports include: Rhajat, Shiro, Velouria, Caeldori, Sophie and Hisame. However, the Hubba Tester and Compatibility will still retain the marriage lines. *Also in the English Version you are unable to view Female Kana in a swimsuit, and encountering her in the hot spring will show her wearing the bath towel. This is uncensored in the Japanese version. * In the Heirs of Fate DLC, Kana inherits Yato from the Avatar. * If either Odin or Ophelia are Kana's parent, they will have the brand of the Exalt. * Both genders of Kana are capable of learning or inheriting the most amount of skills in Fates with 107 out of 108 non-DLC skills. However, this is impossible in a single playthrough without the assistance of the Unit Logbook. **Male Kana has the most amount of learnable skills out of all characters in Fates with a grand total of 139 skills when DLC skills are included. Female Kana has the second with 134 learnable skills when including DLC skills. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Manakete